The present invention relates to the method of manufacturing an article of footwear and the resultant footwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to socks and the manufacture thereof.
Certain situations require that the toes of a person be exposed while the remainder of the foot be covered. For example, in pedicure applications, it is necessary to have access to the toes of the customer and allow the customer to walk while the polish is drying. Other examples include use with open toe shoes, and for medical procedures of the foot, such as the removal of bunions and ingrown toenails or the like, to name just a few.
Numerous innovations regarding toe-less socks are currently available. The typical methodology used to manufacture socks is to knit a sock on a sock machine and remove any toe portions. To date there is no disclosure for a simple and inexpensive process for producing a toeless sock.